1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel pump mounting structural body and. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel pump mounting structural body that allows a mounting space and the number of manufacturing processes to be reduced.
2. Description of Background Art
In a mounting structure for a fuel pump built into a fuel tank, a technique for securing the fuel pump in the fuel tank is known. Specifically, the technique include inserting the fuel pump of a substantially cylindrical shape through an opening portion included in the fuel tank and fastening a flange portion formed on a first end of the fuel pump with a flange portion formed on the opening portion using a mounting bolt.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-113892 discloses a fuel pump case having the following arrangements. Specifically, a sealing member is disposed between the flange portion on the side of the fuel tank and that on the side of the fuel pump. An edge of the flange portion on the side of the fuel pump is bent onto the side of the fuel tank. The bent portion is then adapted to have a height that results in the sealing member exhibiting a predetermined sealing effect. According to the fuel pump case, the mounting bolt is tightened until the bent portion abuts against the flange portion on the side of the fuel tank, at which the predetermined sealing effect is exhibited. Accordingly, control of a tightening margin of the mounting bolt that achieves the predetermined sealing effect can be easily made by adjusting the height of the bent portion.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-113892; however, an annular surface seal formed of a flat material is used for the sealing member. This makes it necessary to weld an annular member having a diameter larger than that of the flange portion on the side of the fuel pump to the fuel tank. This increases the mounting space required for the fuel pump. In addition, the number of parts used and the manufacturing processes involved are increased because of a plurality of mounting bolts for tightening the fuel pump.